Rainy Dispositions
by just another harlequin
Summary: I didn't intend to accuse a cute guy of being a 'seat-stealer' and I certainly didn't intend to have the same cute guy walk me home in the rain either. But hey, it's not like I'm really complaining.


**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. **

My friend kidnapped this story of mine and posted it to her account, as she has left the site she 'gave me permission' to post it as my own. Though I will say to you that the story (plotline and character portrayal) is a few years old and the writing style won't be the same as my other stories.

.

**Rainy dispositions**

(Repost)

.

It wasn't that I don't find rain nice; it's just that I just really don't like it.

It was moody and depressing. One of the reasons I liked Twilight Town was that it rarely rained, but today seemed to be particularly special.

I sighed as I stared longingly out the big glass window of the café. I came here often, so often that I knew everyone who worked here by name and knew that most of the café's patrons were college students who lived in the hostel across the street.

With the rain pouring down on the city like the skies were crying out the oceans, more people than usual were present inside.

My usual table was even taken.

I've said it before, I come here often you can imagine my shock to find someone in my seat.

Yes I know. I don't own the seat, I don't own the table and none of the furniture has my name on it, but ever since my discovery of the quaint café's, I've always, _always_ sat at that spot.

The gloomy rain dampened my spirits, and with the loss of my beloved seat to another my entire day was rained on (you see what I did there?).

Of course I did try to fight for my seat, for about two seconds until I realized that the person who stole my seat happened to be an unbelievably cute guy.

Yes I know, laugh at my stupidity. I insist.

Shaking my head, my eyes caught onto my previous seat, which was right across from where I sat now.

Granted there's nothing wrong with my current seat. I just always liked _that one_ better.

I would've liked to glare at him, but the best I could do was huff and haughtily turn my head towards the large window to stare at the water drenched streets.

If I didn't make such an idiot out of myself, I could've sworn that he had chuckled. But alas, any contact I'd want with him flew right out the window as soon as I opened my big mouth and accused him of being a seat-stealer.

No really.

Finding the cars flying past the window was proving no more of a distraction against the cute guy sitting across from me; I glanced down at my neglected cup of hot chocolate.

I hadn't touched it, mainly because I had a nasty habit of always getting a chocolate mustache after every drink. In my haste of embarrassment, I ordered my usual and ended up ignored my drink after hearing him snort from the other side of the café.

First sip, first chocolate mustache of the drink, it was obviously not my day.

Glancing at my drink some more, I was tempted to take another sip and I cursed my stupidity at not taking the other seat so I'd have my back to him, but _nooooo_I just had to pick the other seat because I'd wanted to stupidly glare at him.

If there were an award for stupidity than I've won the biggest honor…I'd like to start my victory speech with thanking my dear roommate Kairi Ash, for lying to my face about the weather forecast today and my other roommate Selphie De Borough for taking my car and my umbrella too. Oh, and I'd also like to thank the supreme spirit of the universe, thank you, for choosing today to make an idiot out of me.

Let's also not forget the cute guy who made all my stupidity possible. Thanks, you gorgeous blonde!

Sighing in my indignation, I touched my aching forehead and began to rub my temples.

With my free hand, I started to dig around my bag which I placed on the table next to my drink. I was in search of painkillers, which I always kept in case Selphie's shopping habits were too much to handle, or when Kairi's insistent blind dates for me would be more than just a 'bad date gone terribly worse'.

Not finding the familiar container, I gave in and just shuffled through the items in my bag out of absentmindedness. Feeling something unfamiliar brush my fingertips and I pulled it out to produce an old-worn sketch pad, my fingers caught in the binder.

Flipping the sketch book open, I scanned it in surprise.

I never used to like drawing much, but I found it was good distraction before, during and after my parents' divorce when I was fifteen.

And trust me, it wasn't a pretty divorce. It began with me in a tug-of-war as my parents fought for custody; it ended with me being shipped off to a boarding school in Twilight Town.

Every page I turned there was a picture of either Kairi and Selphie, my two best friends along with various landscapes and objects I drew out of boredom while I was at school. I kept on turning the pages until finally I got to the last three of the sketch book which remained blank. I frowned.

Drawing has always been a good distraction and distraction was what I needed right now, especially since the guy that stole my seat was looking at me again, I could feel it.

Did I mention he had nice eyes? Deep, beyond a doubt, the bluest blue I've ever seen…well you know, when they aren't glaring at you in annoyance, those eyes are a very pretty blue.

Blindly grabbing for my pencil case that I knew was still in my bag, I began to scribble things onto the empty page.

I hadn't paid much attention to what I drew in the first place; I just knew I had to do something to distract myself and just like that, an image appeared on the page, staring up at me in blank indifference.

It was of the guy.

Really, of all the things to draw, I drew him? _Really?_

It looked just like him just without the color: gravity defying hair, defined cheek bones and nose and a pair of eyes that didn't look like they suited unless they were just as blue as they were in real life. His clothes matched too, the button down shirt he was wearing, the jeans and a pair converse; I even got the checkered bracelet and watch he wore!

Really, I don't remembering paying so much attention to what he looked like let alone what he wore, I was too busy ranting about him stealing my chair, and when I realized that he was the cutest guy I've ever yelled at, all I saw were his eyes and his pointy hair.

Hearing someone come close, I quickly shut the sketch pad shut and glanced up to find Tifa Lockhart, the owner of the café, glaring at me with her hands cuffed at her hips.

"What's this I hear about you yelling at someone?"

"That took you awhile." Tifa arched a brow in question and I shrugged. "I yelled at him almost twenty minutes ago."

"What the heck for?" she demanded her dark eyes set on me with the intent to intimidate me. It would've worked if I wasn't already swallowed whole by humiliation. Oh good gods, I'm starting to sound like Selphie.

"He took my seat," I replied gesturing with a nod of my head where he was. He was positioned exactly as he had been when I yelled at him, watching me curiously with his brows quirked in a way that said he wanted to laugh, but the hand that obscured his mouth prevented me from knowing if that was true.

"Naminé it's not _your_ seat," Tifa reminded me and I rolled my eyes.

"I've always sat there, so why shouldn't it be my seat?"

Sighing in her annoyance, Tifa pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head at me. "Did you pay for the chair?"

"No."

"Did you pay for the table?"

"No."

"Does any of that furniture have your name on it? And I swear to Saints you better say no, or I'll make you sandpaper all of the furniture in here."

I glance back at her and sighed as well, leaning back on the seat that was _not_ mine. "You know I'm not that bad."

"Then?" she prodded and I sighed again and bowed my head in a mock shame.

"I should go apologize."

Nodding in satisfaction Tifa left me and I was left to stare at him openly as if telling him there was no way on planet earth I was going to apologize to _him_for stealing _my_seat.

But he looked back at me, just as defiantly.

I snorted and looked away from him again, glaring out the window once more. So intent on forgetting the seat-stealer's existence, I wasn't very focused on what was happening around me, so I didn't notice him leave his (my) seat and take the empty one across mine (not).

"You know, I am still curious as to what made you so mad at me. Considering I don't even know who you are."

My head snapped in the direction of his voice, startled by the warm baritone that didn't suit with the coolness of his appearance.

I flushed at realizing that he looked so much better up close. His hair wasn't so much blonde now that he was close enough for me to inspect without yelling at him .The blond was more like bronze and gold and just a lot of colors that reminded me of a guy in that Twilight movie…Edmund-something…Edwin-something…?

"What are you doing over here?" I asked pretending that I didn't hear him.

He smirked at me and asked smoothly; his blue eyes glittering prettily. "Are you trying to play dumb because you really don't look like the type?"

"I'm blonde aren't I, aren't all blondes capable of playing stupid?"

His smirk didn't falter. "True, but you don't even look blonde enough."

My cheeks burned. What did he just say? Not _blonde enough_? What kind of sick joke is that? I'm beyond blonde I'm practically white-haired! For Pete's sake, I look like I've never been out in the sun a day in my life!

Tilting his head to the side he seemed to be analyzing me. "Yep, definitely not that type of blonde."

"Oh, so I'm still a blonde?" I asked in annoyance, raising my brow at him and he continued to smirk.

"Definitely not the beach-blonde type," he said, in a more convinced manner, "Probably more like the, angel blonde type." He paused just then, as if wondering what he just said, and I stared at him with my mouth hanging ajar.

"What?"

He shook his head, dismissing my question; he posed one of his own: "So are you going to explain to me why you've been giving me the evil eye after you yelled at me?"

God, I sound even more insane out loud…

"I'd rather not," I muttered looking dejectedly at my mug of hot chocolate. Oh how I wish I could claim silence by drinking you oh wonderful cup of melted chocolate…

"Well you're going to have to tell me, I don't like being yelled at without reason," he said as he leaned back in his seat, slouching as he did so.

"Then you're just going to have to live with it," I replied giving him a blank look.

"Okay."

Oh happy day! Thank you great universe, I never thought you were the type to hand out freebies!

"But I'm staying here until you tell me."

Oh great and mighty spirit of the universe, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?

"Why is it so important?" I grumbled and attempted to fix a glare on him unfortunately he has that sort of sweet-boy next door-puppy look about him, and I don't have the conscience to be really angry at that. Annoyed, sure, But angry? At him? It was probably criminal, like shooting puppies.

He shrugged in response and didn't say anything more.

I tried to look for a source of amusement and distraction and unfortunately the only interesting thing I could find was the guy sitting in front of me, watching me steadily with those pretty blue eyes of his.

Faking a cough and twitching a little, I glimpsed at the table trying to find something interesting on the wood. Upon that attempt, my eyes stayed put on my sketch book, my mind pondering at something interestedly. Licking my lower lip, I made a grab for my pencil again, only to have the one I was going to use taken by the guy seated across from me.

"Do you mind?"

A lazy smile etched its way onto his face and he shrugged. "Nope, not at all."

Twitching, I grabbed another pencil from my open pencil case and flipped my sketch book quickly to the last two blank pages. Something, anything, I entreated to my brain and in response my hand moved automatically across the leaf.

"You're an artist?" He asked after a moment's silence and I mimicked his very recent actions and shrugged.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

Peering interestedly at my work, he commented, "You must be. I don't think I've ever seen anyone draw another person so well without looking at them."

I hoped that I drew something that wasn't him, and I was thankful to find a picture of Kairi instead. Having known her for so long and having drawn her so many times, I swear I can do it in my sleep.

"Though," he continued, "I've never seen someone draw a picture of themselves before."

He could be forgiven for that. The picture wasn't colored in and anyone who'd seen Kairi and me always thought we were more twins than just friends.

"It's not me."

"It looks like you."

"Well it's not," I replied in a matter-a-fact tone which seemed to make him smile a little.

"Oh, so who is it?"

"My best friend," I replied again though softer.

"You sure you aren't twins?"

How typical. "I'm very sure thanks."

Silence continued and I began to doodle around the picture of Kairi.

"How old are you?" he asked rather suddenly that I actually gave a straight response, "Twenty-one."

"Ah the ripe age of freedom," he commented approvingly. "So I'm guessing you go to Twilight University?"

I nodded and couldn't help but say, "You don't though; I've never seen you before."

"Yeah, but I guess that doesn't stop you from yelling at total strangers."

I would've twitched if it weren't so overused. "Normally no; today, yes."

"Oh, what's the occasion?" he inquired making my lips twitch upwards in a smile.

"It's raining."

Glancing outside, he stated, "Just a little water, nothing wrong with that."

I snorted and responded to his statement dryly, "I used to live on Christmas Island, rain reminds me of snow and I never liked being outdoors in either."

"Then why pick today?"

"Kairi lied and said there was no rain forecasted."

"So what exactly do you plan to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged (STOP IT!) and informed me rather innocently (LIES), "The rain isn't due to stop until evening."

I stared at him in disbelief. "But-but…Selphie took my car…and-and my umbrella!" I stammered, my face heating up in even more embarrassment.

Shrugging again he replied, "You could ask Tifa for a ride."

"Her car's in repair and I'd rather not ask Cloud for a lift…" Tifa's boyfriend Cloud was, well, probably the most intimidating human being you'll have the displeasure of pissing off. Inwardly I shuddered at the thought of having an enraged Cloud Strife after me.

"But wait, how do you know Tifa?"

"Cloud's my brother," he answered simply and I blinked.

I knew that Cloud had brothers, I've seen a few childhood photos at Tifa and his apartment on the second floor of the café, and I have heard, on occasion Tifa talking about her boyfriend's younger siblings. But Cloud himself never spoke about them at length, probably because I'm too afraid to ask him about anything at length.

Noticing my look, he smiled. "I live on Destiny Islands; I'm just here on vacation. My mom thought she'd annoy him by forcing me over here to visit him."

"So you're staying here?"

"No, I'd rather not be subjected to Tifa and Cloud's coupling hours (I shuddered) so I'm staying in the city with my younger brother at the hotel."

There was silence as I contemplated asking him if he had any mode of transportation before he added, "Though I don't think the rain will be a problem, you could just run across the street…"

"Why would I do that?"

"Don't you live around there?" He gestured at the hostels across the café.

"I share a dorm with Selphie and Kairi…"

"Oh, well then, you really are screwed."

"Thanks, that helps," I replied flatly with a roll of my eyes.

"Oh so you actually want help from the 'seat-stealer'?"

That sounded even more retarded out loud. Noticing the reddening in my complexion he gave me another smirk. "Oh, so that's why you yelled at me."

"Are you really that slow?" I couldn't help but blurt, eliciting a chuckle.

"Nah, I just wanted to see you embarrassed. I knew all along what I did."

The blush burnt hotter on my face. "Then why'd you want to sit here if you already knew?"

"Well, why'd you draw me?" He threw back and I colored even more considerably, which shouldn't be allowed considering how pale I am.

"That-that was out of boredom," I stuttered and ducked my head quickly. "And-and wait! How'd you know about that?"

Raising a brow he pointed at the once blank page I had turned after my Kairi drawing, and I gapped.

Oh my souls; really great spirit of the universe, _really_?

His face stared up at me from the piece of paper, a smirk on his face and his shoulders lifted slightly in midst of a shrug, you see! He has to stop doing that!

"Uh…"

"Hmm not in the mood to yell now are you?"

"I…that…was…uh…"

"I can't say that I'm angry," he replied smiling and making the blood rush to my head faster. "It's good, hell it looks like you took a photograph of me instead of drew it. Are you taking art at the university?"

"Erm, no, I'm an English major…"

"That's pretty cool," he said as he continued to smile.

Stupid, stop smiling, you're going to make the blood rush to my head and then I'll faint and then we're both screwed!

"You must be pretty smart then, my brother Sora fails epically in his English I class; I swear my mother raised him in a completely different language."

I nodded quickly, not even listening to him anymore as I tried to allow the blood to complete the circuit to the rest of my body before I lose feeling in my feet.

"Hey are you okay? You're going really red…"

No, _really_?

"Do you want me to take you home?"

Yes! No, wait!

"You want to help me?"

"Sure, I think I've embarrassed you enough," he said shooting me a wink.

.

It turns out he didn't have a car, and Cloud was out on errands with the only mode of transport the café had which was, by the way, a really scary looking motorcycle, so in a way I was glad.

With no other choice, we were left to walk. In the rain. Under one umbrella.

Has no one realized yet that umbrellas are meant for only one person?

We walked, shoulder to shoulder with him holding the umbrella while I carried my bag and my to-go hot chocolate, which was currently burning my hand.

Unfortunately for us, there was a strong wind accompanying the rain that sometimes pelted me when I attempted to put some space between 'seat-stealer' and I. He noticed this of course, and rolled his eyes.

"It's either you stay under the umbrella or you walk in the rain," he warned and I sighed in defeat, "Fine."

The wind whipped my hair out of my ribbon and was currently smacking me in the face. "Urgh…"

He laughed at the sight of me, trying desperately to get my way with the wind and my hair. Hearing this, I turned to him and glared which quickly dissolved into a pout.

"I hate you," I said through the howling wind.

"Oh?"

"Why doesn't your hair end up flying all over the place?" The crown of gold and bronze remained as gravity defying as it was when we were indoors and dry, which made it completely unfair for people like me who don't use five pounds of gel for our hair.

He shrugged and I rolled my eyes. "Do you put cement in your hair?"

"No, but it goes funny when my hair gets wet."

I was skeptical. "Then why do you like rain?"

"I live on Destiny Islands, its beach season practically every year, every season; a little change in scenery is always a good thing."

"Huh, so it's rare that your hair goes funny?"

He nodded and recalled with a smile how floppy his hair was when it was wet, and how long it actually was when it wasn't sticking up against all laws of gravity. I swear he was just asking for it, it's his own fault for tempting me and entertaining the idea of making him look like a "long haired wet hobo" (his words not mine).

Observing me for a second, he arched a brow. "What?"

I bit my lip and grabbed the umbrella from him and ran a few feet ahead. I was rewarded with a loud curse as he chased after me to get the umbrella back. With a shriek, I ran further away in an attempt to evade him, his umbrella firmly in my hold as I ran away from him laughing.

"Get back here!" He ordered as he started laughing.

Stopping to catch my breath, I turned back with the intention of laughing at him again, only to have him tackle me and put a firm hold over my hand which still clutched the umbrella. "You little sneak," was all he said before I burst out laughing at the sight of him up close.

Gold-bronze hair stuck to his forehead and covered his dark (still very pretty) blue eyes.

"You're soaked!"

He grunted. "No thanks to you."

"Yeah well, you're the one who decided to tempt me with the idea."

Snorting in response, we continued to walk as I recovered from my laughing fit.

Hills turned and curved around the landscape, clouds of inky black hung over them like a crown and I watched rather interestedly at the thunder that sprang up through the clouds. My attempt at distracting myself from his withheld shivers was futile, however, as I realized how bad I felt.

He might get sick because of me, and only because he wanted to help me get back into the city.

"Hey, I'm…sorry about stealing your umbrella…"

"It's okay, it not that bad," he replied, brushing off my apology with a smile.

What was up with this guy? If he isn't shrugging he's smiling!

I tried to smile back, but I felt worse still as we neared a bus-stop where he had agreed to walk me to so that I would just catch a bus ride home. However, I was surprised to find him still standing with me under the protective covering of the bus-stop, his umbrella closed and leaning against the bench.

"Thanks for walking me," I said, wondering why he hadn't left yet, though I still felt bad I deluded myself into thinking I'd feel better if he weren't around anymore.

"Sure," he nodded and as he noticed my expectant gaze, he answered my silent question, "I'm going back to hotel, I need to change."

My blush returned and he chuckled. "Besides, there's no way I can go back to Tifa's. She'll never let me through the door!"

There was a bit an awkward pause that lapsed as we waited for the bus to arrive.

"Where in Twilight Town do you live?" he asked in attempt to make comfortable the conversation again.

"West side, it's the closest to the university campus."

The rain started to fall even harder than before making him shiver beside me. Chewing on my lower lip, I made a split second decision that wasn't even allowed to process in my brain before my mouth opened, "You need a hug."

A blank expression met me, and I could feel the heat on my cheeks even as I tried to justify my utterly random declaration, "I'm not giving you my coat, so you'll just have to survive on body heat." He still stayed silent and continued to stare at me blankly. "Get your head out of the gutter," I scolded with another roll of my eyes and when his silence continued I grabbed both his hands in annoyance and put them inside my coat.

As soon as I placed my arms around him, his stole around me automatically, gripping my waist with his cold hands, I leaned towards him and rested my head under his chin – he's unusually tall even when his hair is flat – in a bid to keep him warm. I heard him sigh as he rested his cheek against my head and I ignored the fluttery feeling in my stomach.

The bus finally arrived and if only to make myself feel better, I paid for his fare and took a seat by the window. He took the seat next to mine and tilted his head to the side.

"Are you still cold?" I asked as I noticed him leaning more towards me than the speakers of the bus.

"No."

"Then…why are you leaning?"

"…I'm trying to hear the song," he said with an embarrassed burst of color flushed against his skin. "It sounds familiar…"

I nodded, though not necessarily believing him and I kept the hand that wasn't holding onto his umbrella on my lap, in another attempt to keep him warm. He said nothing more and the ride was silent if it not for the bus-doors opening and the hum of the engine.

.

Apparently he rejected all of my opinions as he chose to walk me the rest of the way home. Granted I did steal his umbrella.

We walked in silence once again, and despite his winning the argument, I was the one that held his umbrella while my free hand was clutching onto his arm to keep him warm.

Eventually we reached a modern building, the dorms where I shared a room with my two best friends, I knew that our meeting was over and I felt my heart twinge ever so slightly.

"So, this is where you live?" he asked, staring at the building doors which were shut to keep the wind and rain out.

I nodded and turned to smile at him. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem."

I snorted. "Liar."

He smiled and as he took his umbrella back. "Did I ever tell you why I bothered to sit with you at the café?"

"No, but I didn't tell you why I drew you either."

"But do you wanna know?"

If only to prolong the meeting, I pretended to think about it and I nodded. "Sure, it can't be worse than calling you a seat-stealer though is it?"

Chuckling he shook his head. "No."

"Okay, so fire away. Why did you waste a practically good day in with someone who steals umbrellas?"

"I didn't tell you why before, but I just wanted an excuse to sit with you."

"Why?" I tried, not very hard of course, not to hope that it wasn't because he liked me somewhat too…don't look at me like that! If you spent practically three hours with a good looking guy (or girl) and you happen to get along very well for strangers, wouldn't you wonder if there was some kind of connection?

Looking embarrassed he shrugged. "I'm not sure."

I hoped that it would be something sweet to remember, some lovely little one-liner that made the audience in my head go 'aww', but obviously not everything is like the movies. Nonetheless I smiled and stood on my toes for a second to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks, I'll see you around." I tried not to sound hopeful but I stayed smiling.

Before I walked away from the shield of his umbrella, he grabbed my hand and pulled me close for a second. My breath suddenly grew shallow as I looked deep into those pretty blue eyes of his, which had specks of green and silver shining within the depths of blue.

"Tomorrow."

In my utter most stupidity I said rather unintelligently, "Huh?"

"You'll see me tomorrow," he clarified smiling, "I'll pick you up."

Blush would not be the word for the red that fell on my face…as I tried not to be awkward I nodded and replied unsteadily with a "Sure," in an attempt to make things light I added, "It's a date seat-stealer."

He smirked now and lowered his face in an intoxicating distance from mine and murmured, his warm breath caressing my lips, "Call me Roxas."

.

**Finis**

.

**A/n: **So there it is, the first ever one-shot I ever wrote back when I was ten. After editing parts out, I'm no longer ashamed of its existence xD

**MissHappyMess **on Twitter


End file.
